Csillagok
by MargieM
Summary: Mit csinál egy rendőr, ha épp nem kell a rendet őrizni?


Siobhan Kelly egy Cadillac hátsó ülésén ült és a csillagos eget bámulta. Vagy legalábbis mindent megtett azért, hogy elhitesse magával, ez az igazság. De, pont mint oly sok minden más körülötte, az autó és az ég is csak mese volt habbal és ezt ő is jól tudta.

Pontosabban, az autó tényleg ott állt, gigantikus, vörös műbőr üléseivel, és Siobhan tényleg benne ült, ám minden más csak képzelete szüleménye volt egy esős szombat esti ügyelet során. Mert bizony bármit is sugallnak a CSI-ban és hasonló a tévéműsorokban, időnként, főleg egy olyan helyen, mint Banshee, előfordul egy-egy eseménytelen műszak a rendőrségen.

Siobhan tehát egyedül volt a Cadiben, mint minden második szombat este, abban reménykedve, hogy a helyi barmok bírnak éjfél utánig várni a kocsmai verekedésekkel. Akkor legalább _az_ nem az ő problémája lenne.

Az autó, amiben ült igaz tényleg egy Cadillac volt, de sosem járt olyan helyeken, mint a kihalt mező, ahová Siobhan képzelte. Motorja sosem zúgott fel azonkívül a sorsdöntő alkalmon kívül, mikor valaki az akkor még épphogy jövedelmező autókereskedésbe vezette. Szebb, nagyobb dolgokra volt hivatott, mint az, hogy élete végéig ebben a porfészekben rohadjon, de, pont mint a hátsó ülésen ülő nő, amint betette a lábát Banshee-ba, ő sem tudott menekülni.

Az éjszakai égbolt Siobhan feje fölött nem volt más, mint az álmennyezet. Igaz, világosban inkább nézett ki egy óriási, repedezett felhajtónak a Cadi plafonja, minthogy égboltnak, ám éjszakánként sokkal nehezebb volt különbséget tenni a valódi ég és Siobhan képzelt ege között. Este, ha az összes lámpa le volt kapcsolva a Cadiben - márpedig Siobhan az összeset lekapcsolta, valahányszor egyedül volt - és elég ideig várt az ember, hogy valaki elhajtson az épület előtt, az illető fényszóróinak fénye több mindenen tükröződve és még több mindenen megtörve, de valahogy kivetült a plafonra. A fény szinte minden erejét elvesztette, mire a göcsörtös felületre vetült, ám azok akik figyeltek és tudták, hol keressék, apró fénypontokat láthattak, pont az épületben álló Cadillac felett. Ha az ember hunyorított egy csöppet, a pacák egészen úgy néztek ki, mint a csillagok.

Régen, mikor még egyszerűbb volt az élet - még annak ellenére is egyszerűbb, hogy akkoriban sem volt semmi _egyszerű_ - Siobhan azzal töltötte ezeket a szombatokat, hogy megpróbálta megtalálni a fény útját.

Eredetileg színtiszta kíváncsiságból figyelte csak a foltokat, csak később volt az, hogy csillagokat kreált belőlük magának. Először a mennyezetből lett csillagos égbolt, majd az őrsből mező és végül a magányos szombat délutánokból tinédzserkori esti kirrucanásai újraélése.

Egy időben, nem sokkal az után, hogy megkapta a jogosítványát, szokása volt elkötni szülei öreg Buickját, kihajtani vele a városból, csak menni míg egyedül nem maradt a csillagos éggel. Addig hajtott, míg úgy nem érezte, ő az utolsó ember a világon. Aztán megállt, kiszállt, és órákig feküdt a csillagos eget bámulva, a jövőn merengve, legyen az a jövő olyan közeli, mint hogy mit fog mondani szüleinek, merre járt, mikor hazaér, vagy épp olyan távoli, minthogy hamvasztást szeretne, vagy koporsót.

Siobhan képzelőereje mindig is óriási volt - egy időben még azt is el tudta képzelni, mit kezd majd magával, ha végre a háta mögött hagyja Banshee-t. Volt azonban egyetlenegy dolog, amit nem tudott kizárni a fejéből vagy valami mássá alakítani, és az az őt körülvevő csend volt.

Annyi csendet hallott már életében, hogy sokkal logikusabb lett volna, ha észre sem veszi, mégis ez volt az, ami mindig visszarántotta a valóságba az elképzelt mezőről, miután a csillagok tovatáncoltak a plafonon és odakint elhalkult az elhaladó autó motorja. A csend volt az, amitől ismét a jövőről kezdett gondolkodni a múlt helyett.

Két héttel ezelőtt nem volt minden ilyen békés, Siobhannak két előzetesesre is vigyáznia kellett. Olyankor elég volt a zaj, hogy ne gondoljon semmire csak tegye a dolgát. Ám az az előtti ügyelete hasonlóképp telt, mint ez. Így, egy hónap távlatában, már olyan apróságoknak tűntek a dolgok, amiken akkor tűnődött. Azon el sem gondolkodott, ki lesz majd az új sheriff. Most, majdnem egy héttel az új sheriff a munkábaállása után, ennek a kérdésnek a feltétele felesleges kellett volna hogy legyen. Mégsem volt az. Mert valamiért, minél több időt töltött Siobhan Lucas Hooddal, annál kevesebbet tudott róla és annál többre volt kíváncsi.

Voltak persze teljesen egyértelmű dolgok is. A kávét feketén itta, kevés cukorral, ha más készítette neki, sokkal, ha ő töltötte magának. Negyvenegyes lába volt. Sztereotipikusan szerette a fánkot.

De nem ezek voltak azok a dolgok, amikre Siobhan kíváncsi volt. Ami őt érdekelte az az ember volt ezek mögött. Ám Lucas Hoodnál még az ő igencsak kifinomult emberismerete is kudarcot vallott. A legtöbb zsaru - férfi és nő, újonc és vén róka, járőr és nyomozó - egy bizonyos típusú ember volt. Kellett egy bizonyos mentalistás ahhoz, hogy valaki elvállaljon egy ilyen munkát, ilyen feltételekkel, egy ilyen világban.

Ám Lucas Hood nem ez a fajta ember volt.

Sőt.

Nem elég, hogy Siobhan ennek a bizonyos hozzáállásnak leghalványabb nyomát sem vélte felfedezni a sheriff viselkedésében, még arra sem volt képes, hogy levonjon bármiféle messzemenő következtetést abból, amit látott.

Az sheriff például több szabályt szegett meg az első itt töltött hetében, mint Siobhan egész életében. És nemcsakhogy megszegte őket, de az esetek többségében úgy viselkedett, mintha fogalma sem lenne létezésükről és arról, hogy be nem tartásuknak milyen következményei lehetnek mind rá, mind embereire nézve.

Ráadásul Hood módszerei nemcsak a rendőrség szabályzattal voltak összeférhetetlenek, hanem a józan észével is. Laposra verette magát, teljesen feleslegesen, csak hogy nyomatékosítsa, hogy nem korrupt? Elengedte a három Moody fiút, csak hogy azok harmadjára is megpróbálhassák megölni? Kai Proctort provokálta?

Ha nem nézett volna a szemébe, Siobhan azt hitte volna, a sheriff meg akarja öletni magát. Azonban mikor a férfi otthagyta Sanchezt a ringben, alig állva a lábán, dagadt szemhéjjal és vérben ázva, kitámolygott a teremből, Siobhannak volt alkalma egy pillanatra, csak egy rövidke pillanatra, az ép szemébe nézni. És meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy amit látott benne, az élvezet volt.

De még ha élvezi is, amit csinál, és sok szemszögből nézve jót is tesz, Kai Proctor városában nem sokáig fogja így húzni.

Ám nem a sheriff viselkedése volt az, ami igazán zavarta Siobhant. Nem.

Az igazi oka Siobhan nyugtalanságának a tény volt, hogy minden intő jel ellenére és alig egy hét ismeretség után, minden lelkierejére szüksége volt, hogy csak munkatársként gondoljon a férfire.

Vége?

Szerzői megjegyzés: Egyelőre csak a sorozat első négy részét láttam, ám tapasztalatból tudom, hogy ha eszembejut egy sorozat elején valami, azt érdemes leírni, mielőtt tovább nézném a sorozatot. Mert a folytatás mindig csak bonyolítja a dolgokat. Szóval, most vagy az lesz, hogy az ötödik/hatodik/hetedik részben kiderül valami, ami szépen és effektíven elsüllyeszti a kis hajómat - úristen de rémesen hangzik a 'destroy my ship' magyarba átültetve - vagy pedig belátható időn belül készítek valamiféle folytatást.


End file.
